1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a conventional boat including a bow and a stern and having a transportation device with wheels for the land-transport of such a boat integrated within the boat structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a boat""s trailer is used for land transport. These trailers are known to have a chassis of considerable size, so that after unloading the boat, a large parking area is needed, which leads to waste of space and unnecessary acquisition or renting cost. Should it be necessary to retrieve the boat at another location, the trailer has to be brought there first.
The present invention alleviates problems found in the prior art by providing a boat having a land trailer structure integrated into the boat hull itself to provide access to road travel. The wheels can be stored out of the way when the boat is in use along with a trailer tongue for the trailer hitch adjacent the bow area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,102 issued to Kury, May 7, 1985, (herinafter xe2x80x9cthe ""102 patent), shows a combination boat and trailer that includes an exterior wheel structure and trailer hitch. One of the drawbacks of this device disclosed in the ""102 patent is that the wheels are permanently mounted on the outside of the boat and could interfere with fishing or other activities along the side of the boat during the boating operation. Further, individual springs and shock absorbers are provided for each wheel housing.
The present invention provides a boat-trailer apparatus in which the boat structure itself includes spring action for the wheels during road travel while in the boating position. The wheels are integrally folded into the boat and out of the way. In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, the wheel structure may be removed from the boat hull completely while the boat hull still retains a spring-like structure for use with the trailer wheels.
A combination boat and trailer assembly permitting the boat to be pulled behind a vehicle, including a pair of wheels that can be mounted, one on each side of the boat, and a trailer hitch and tongue mounted to the bow of the boat that are integrated with the boat structure.
A wheel housing, one on each side of the boat, is pivotally attached along the rail of the boat so that each wheel on each side has two positions; one which is extended outside the boat for land travel, and the other which is extended inside the boat and out of the way, during boat operation.
Each of the wheel housings include a rigid frame, a bracket that includes a rotatable pin attached at one end of the rigid frame, and an axle for receiving the wheel and a vertical spring.
Attached to the boat hull, along the water line, is an elongated metal leaf spring permanently attached at the front end to a side rail on the boat extending from the bow to the stern and at its opposite end to a slot defined in the wheel housing frame. Each leaf spring on each side that is attached to the boat permits downward movement of the wheel and wheel housing for spring action during road travel. However, because of the slot inside of the wheel frame, the entire wheel housing can pivot and rotate about the rotating pin and slide out from the leaf spring. The frame has a slot that receives the end tip of the leaf spring. Each wheel housing and frame also includes a locking pin that locks the wheel frame directly to the boat hull water line strip. Through the use of this system, the wheel housing on each side of the boat can be locked on the outside of the boat for road travel, includes spring action for safety on each wheel, and can be easily retracted through pivoting to the inside of the boat during boat operations.
Attached to the bow of the boat is a tongue that includes a trailer hitch that extends forward of the bow and may be L-shaped to extend downward so that it is aligned to fit at the appropriate bumper level of a car or truck that includes a bumper hitch or other suitable hitch for towing the boat and trailer combination.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved combination boat and trailer that has integral trailer wheels, formed therein, and that allows the trailer wheels to be easily pivoted from a position outside the boat, to one within the boat.
Another object of the invention is to provide an easily removable or attachable set of boat trailer wheels, one on each side of the boat, that can be adapted for use with a boat, and that includes spring action on the wheels.
The present invention features as its major advantage a transportation device that is attached to a boat. The present invention consists of at least one longitudinal strut, one cross-strut, two wheels which can easily be mounted and dismounted to the cross-strut, and a detachable hitch affixed to a towing vehicle.
The major advantage of the present invention is that no separate trailer is needed. The trailer device is integrated into the boat and provides a much lighter and more compact device. The trailer device functions as an additional strengthening strut for the boat. The wheels and the hitch can be easily removed from the transport position when the boat is in the water. They can be stored in the boat or the towing vehicle and should it be necessary to bring the boat ashore, a conversion for land transport is possible immediately.
According to its special design, the cross-strut has an extension on each of its sides, reaching to the upper end of the boat""s side wall at which the axle for the wheels (which is removable) is mounted.
In this way, a suitable assembly is possible, avoiding any technical problems with the boat in the water.
Another advantage of the present invention is the form of the longitudinal strut, which has an end portion that matches the form of the bow where the removable hitch is mounted. This construction allows a safe power transmission when towing the boat.
The present invention also describes a transportation device for a boat, having a land-transport apparatus to be installed in the boat. It consists of at least one longitudinal and one cross-strut, and at least two wheels, which are mounted to each side of the cross-strut and which are detachable, and a hitch to connect it to a towing vehicle, which is also detachable.